


Shutter

by spiralicious



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin does what he does everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutter

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 1 "In the Rain," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Even rain couldn’t keep Gin off that rooftop.

Gin carefully set up his tripod and camera. He made sure the delicate equipment was protected by the tarp he brought. Once the telephoto lens was in place, Gin aimed his camera at the girl’s locker room window. The end of the lens just barely poked out from the edge of the tarp draped over the camera and himself. The tarp was just big enough to protect the camera equipment and his head. His back was getting soaked but Gin didn’t care.

No matter how many times he did this, it never lost its thrill.

Gin sat still, waiting.

The rain tapped against the tarp.

His heart rate sped up.

In a few moments the locker room would fill.

His breathing became ragged.

The tarp crinkled as Gin tightened his grip on the camera.

Gin shifted his legs slightly.

His body tensed.

His finger was poised over the shutter button.

Two girls came into the locker room talking. One took her shirt off and turned towards the window.

The camera clicked.

More girls entered.

The camera clicked again, and again, and again.


End file.
